Return of Bok Dan Ji OST
Detalles thumb|300px|[[Return of Bok Dan Ji]] *'Título:' 돌아온 복단지 OST *'Artista:' Varios Artistas *'Género:' Banda Sonora Original *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Distribuidor:' Danal Entertainment Parte 1 *'Artista:' Son Jin Young *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 19-Julio-2017 **Love U Love U **Love U Love U (Inst.) Parte 2 *'Artista:' Jo Yoo Jin (조유진) (015B) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 27-Julio-2017 **이별이 온다 (Farewell Is Coming) **이별이 온다 (Farewell Is Coming) (Inst.) Parte 3 *'Artista:' Huh Gong *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 03-Agosto-2017 **눈물 그리고 사랑 (Tears and Love) **눈물 그리고 사랑 (Tears and Love) (Inst.) Parte 4 *'Artista:' Kim Yong Jin *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 11-Agosto-2017 **사랑이 날 (Is there Love) **사랑이 날 (Is there Love) (Inst.) Parte 5 *'Artista:' Park Jung Eun *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 18-Agosto-2017 **너만 떠올라 (Only You) **너만 떠올라 (Only You) (Inst.) Parte 6 *'Artista:' Hyun Jin Joo *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 24-Agosto-2017 **내 맘속에 종일 비가 내린다 (Raining Inside My Heart) **내 맘속에 종일 비가 내린다 (Raining Inside My Heart) (Inst.) Parte 7 *'Artista:' J-Cera *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 30-Agosto-2017 **별꽃 (Star) **별꽃 (Star) (Inst.) Parte 8 *'Artista:' Jo Moon Geun *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 04-Septiembre-2017 **갑자기 생각이 났어 (I Suddenly Thought) **갑자기 생각이 났어 (I Suddenly Thought) (Inst.) Parte 9 *'Artista:' Takada Kenta *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 12-Septiembre-2017 **너와 나의 다른점 (Difference Between You & Me) (Feat. Lee Do Hoon) **너와 나의 다른점 (Difference Between You & Me) (Inst.) Parte 10 *'Artista:' Coda Bridge *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 18-Septiembre-2017 **빛이 돼 줄게 (Be The Light) **빛이 돼 줄게 (Be The Light) (Inst.) Parte 11 *'Artista:' Ji Se Hee *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 25-Septiembre-2017 **멍하니 말없이 (Silently) **멍하니 말없이 (Silently) (Inst.) Parte 12 *'Artista:' Acousweet *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 02-Octubre-2017 **넌 내게 사랑이었어 (You Were a Love to Me) **넌 내게 사랑이었어 (You Were a Love to Me) (Inst.) Parte 13 *'Artista:' Han Kyung Il *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 11-Octubre-2017 **이 생에서 (In This Life) **이 생에서 (In This Life) (Inst.) Parte 14 *'Artista:' The Daisy *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 19-Octubre-2017 **너와 나 사랑한다면 (If You Love Me And You) **너와 나 사랑한다면 (If You Love Me And You) (Inst.) Parte 15 *'Artista:' Woo Yi Kyung *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 25-Octubre-2017 **You Are My Everything **You Are My Everything (Inst.) Parte 16 *'Artista:' BB Ahn (비비안) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 02-Noviembre-2017 **바라보면 볼수록 (More You Look at It) **바라보면 볼수록 (More You Look at It) (Inst.) Parte 17 *'Artista:' Ran *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 08-Noviembre-2017 **그댈 사랑해 느껴지나요 (I Can Feel I Love You) **그댈 사랑해 느껴지나요 (I Can Feel I Love You) (Inst.) Parte 18 *'Artista:' Hwang Si Yeon (황시연) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 15-Noviembre-2017 **사랑할 수밖에 없잖아 (I Can't Help Falling in Love) **사랑할 수밖에 없잖아 (I Can't Help Falling in Love) (Inst.) Parte 19 *'Artista:' Bit Na Rae (빛나래) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 22-Noviembre-2017 **잊어요 (Forget It) **잊어요 (Forget It) (Inst.) Galería Return of Bok Dan JiOSTParte1.jpg|OST Parte 1 Return of Bok Dan JiOSTParte2.jpg|OST Parte 2 Return of Bok Dan JiOSTParte3.jpg|OST Parte 3 Return of Bok Dan JiOSTParte4.jpg|OST Parte 4 Return of Bok Dan JiOSTParte5.jpg|OST Parte 5 Return of Bok Dan JiOSTParte6.jpg|OST Parte 6 Return of Bok Dan JiOSTParte7.jpg|OST Parte 7 Return of Bok Dan JiOSTParte8.jpg|OST Parte 8 Return of Bok Dan JiOSTParte9.jpg|OST Parte 9 Return of Bok Dan JiOSTParte10.jpg|OST Parte 10 Return of Bok Dan JiOSTParte11.jpg|OST Parte 11 Return of Bok Dan JiOSTParte12.jpg|OST Parte 12 Return of Bok Dan JiOSTParte13.jpg|OST Parte 13 Return of Bok Dan JiOSTParte14.jpg|OST Parte 14 Return of Bok Dan JiOSTParte15.jpg|OST Parte 15 Return of Bok Dan JiOSTParte16.jpg|OST Parte 16 Return of Bok Dan JiOSTParte17.jpg|OST Parte 17 Return of Bok Dan JiOSTParte18.jpg|OST Parte 18 Return of Bok Dan JiOSTParte19.jpg|OST Parte 19 Categoría:KOST